Wooden Keyblade
by WaywardLight
Summary: In which Sora and Lea go to Neverland to investigate for Heartless, and find a certain something from a long time ago. Oneshot.


**Hello one and all, and welcome to this fanfic of mine. This thing was originally posted on my tumblr, but I decided to post it here too so this account can actually be used. First time in a long time I posted any of my writing online, and I'm still kinda sorta a beginnner at writing so apologies if there are any mistakes, or if the characters seem ooc.**

*****Note: I've yet to play KH2 and it's been a while since I played BbS, And I only watched the Days cutscenes that I don't remember much. I'm not entirely sure if Sora's been to Neverland itself before. /shrugs/**

**and with that, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A boy with bright red hair covered by a green cap gleefully flew through the clouds. Behind him were another boy with tanned skin and spiky, brown hair and a man with a slim figure trailing behind. Laughs could be heard from the first two as they zoomed through the sky. The oldest of the three tried to keep up with them.<p>

"There it is!" Yelled Peter Pan, pointing at a large island beneath them. "Neverland, ahoy!"

Below them were green mountains that towered over broad jungles. A pristine river flowed into the waterfall connected to a cove in the island's south. On the east was a lagoon filled with stone outcroppings, and to the west was a cliff where a community of tepees sat upon. The mountains touched the clouds in the sky, with bright rainbows beside them.

A grin formed on Sora's lips as he exclaimed "It's amazing!"

"Ain't it?" Peter replied with a similar expression. He gestured for him to follow and dived deeper.

"C'mon Axel!" Sora called and followed Peter.

The redhead sighed. "It's Lea, get it memorized!"

The three flew lower to get a closer a look at Neverland, when Peter spotted a certain ship sailing on the cove. He smiled mischievously and slowed down.

"Huh—Peter?" Sora said as he slowly passed him.

Still wearing the smile, he pointed down at the ship—Captain Hook's ship, to be exact. "Wanna give the old codfish some trouble?"

Sora mirrored the smile and nodded. They hid behind the clouds, and Peter took out a telescope from…His hat? The brunet was about to ask about it, but decided to leave it be.

Peter closed his other eye and peeked through the telescope. "Now where's old Hook…Oh, there he is." He leaned forward momentarily before bursting into laughter. He then gave the telescope to Sora.

He peeked through the device and saw Hook, red-faced and shaking his only hand at the heavens. He was pacing around the deck, with poor Smee trying to calm him down. "Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today." Sora commented.

"C'mon, let's see what's up." Peter said.

"Hey, Wait a second!" Lea cut in, finally catching up. "We still have something to do, remember?"

"Aw, it can wait, can't it?" Peter asked.

Lea shook his head. "Nah, we better get started. Neverland's pretty big."

"What are we supposed to do again?" Sora crossed his legs and thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, right. See if there's anything suspicious."

"Well, there isn't anything weird going on." Peter said, placing his hands behind his head. "But I guess it won't hurt to check."

"And it'll be fun to explore Neverland too!"

* * *

><p>After who-knows-how-many hours of going around the island, the three came to the conclusion that there is in fact, no real danger aside from the normal. Peter left a while ago to meet up with the Lost Boys while Sora decided to look around a bit more, Ax—Lea trailing behind him.<p>

They wound up on a beach hidden below the cliffs. The sounds of the waves echoed in their ears, and the salty breeze blew against their faces. The tall palm trees provided some shade from the afternoon sun. A soft smile appeared on the young keyblade wielder's face. He crouched down and quickly began to take off his shoes.

Lea sat down on a nearby rock and watched, raising a brow. "What's up with you?" He asked.

Sora ran over to the edge of the shore and let the tide swallow his bare feet. He shrugged. "It kinda reminds me of home."

"Sheesh, You and Riku need to go on vacation." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora nodded sheepishly. He went silent, splashing the water around, before saying "I'm gonna go look around over there, you coming?"

"I'll pass." Lea replied. He shrugged then walked towards the other end of the shoreline. Lea called after him, gesturing to the yellow shoes beside him. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I'll put them on later!"

He sighed, then went to lean against the palm tree. Sora was at the far end of the shore, collecting seashells. The older male smiled. Heh, It was just like he was back in the Organization. That time when Roxas was out, there were lots of seashells around his bed, thanks to Xi—

_**Xi…**_

_**Who?**_

Lea shook his head. Who had put those shells there again? It wasn't him, and it definitely wasn't Roxas so who—

His thoughts were abruptly cut as he heard Sora calling from the distance. "Ax—Lea! On second thought, can you bring my shoes over here?! You gotta see this!"

He let out a small grumble as he stood up and took his shoes. He headed to where the voice had come from and saw the boy up on a rock. He turned around and jumped off, then went to Lea with a grin. "There's a cave over there!" He said enthusiastically. "There might be treasure in there!"

"Calm down." Lea sighed as he handed his shoes over. Sora quickly put them on and rushed to the mouth of the cave. He heaved another sigh and followed.

The cavern was a gaping mouth, with large, smoothened rocks and sharp stalactites for teeth. The sound of the waves were a merely a soft echo here. A foreboding air settled around them, along with a silent breeze. A hole in the cave roof let only little sunlight through. Algae were growing in a lot of places.

This didn't deter Sora's excitement at all; rather, it did the opposite and made him more curious. His head swung left to right. A large smile was plastered on his face. It reminded him of the Secret Place back at the islands.

Lea chuckled a bit. "Is this your first time seeing a cave or something?"

He turned around with a embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, this place just reminds me of home too."

Lea's smile faltered, but he quickly masked it. "Sheesh, man. You **really **need to go on vacation."

Sora didn't seem to notice. He shrugged and walked on ahead. He asked Lea if he was coming. The taller redhead shook his head, deciding to sit on one of the rocks instead. He head his back turned to the entrance, and was looking out at the horizon. The endless stretch of sea merged with the clouds, and the faded silhouettes of distant landforms complemented this.

His thoughts drift to Sora, specifically, the boy's apparent homesickness. It wasn't surprising since the kid's been travelling world to world a lot, and yet, he remains ever cheerful. It was kind of weird, and kind of worrying, to be honest. He already has enough on his shoulders, a tiny vacation would help in relieving the stress Lea suspects he's hiding behind that smile.

Riku and Kairi should go too, he thought. Maybe he can catch a break from training that way. He sighs and slides down his foot, only to be stopped by a piece of driftwood wedged between the rocks. He lowers his head, and sees it wasn't actually driftwood, but some sort of wooden hilt. He slid down from his seat and examined it.

It was rotten in some spots, and a bit of algae grew near what appeared to be the pommel. The grip was covered in tattered, black leather and attached to the hand guards using rusty nails and old rope. Ignoring the moldy scent, he wrapped his hands around it and pulled. A small crack and it was free.

Lea took another look. There was something carved onto the hand guard. He could make out a 'T' and 'r' –A name, maybe? The part above the hilt was missing with only splintered wood to remain. He turned it over. This thing seemed familiar to him somehow...

The sound of footsteps on the sand, and Sora's voice saying "I think I found something." As he approached. "It looks weird and—Hold on, is that the other piece?"

Lea turned around and saw the boy looking at the object he found. He was holding something similar, only Sora's piece was a row of three wooden teeth held together by the same old rope. The other end of was just splintered wood, as well.

They aligned the two pieces, and found that they matched perfectly. "Is this…A keyblade…?" Sora said. Lea nodded in agreement. It was even more familiar now, seeing it complete. A distant memory that tugged at the back of his head, but it won't come. It was from when he and Isa were much younger…But when? And who did it belong to again…?

He heard a sniff and looked up. Sora had a few tears on his cheeks, and his gloved hand was wiping away more from his damp eyes.

"H-hey, you alright?" Lea asked, startled.

Sora sniffed again and looked at the keyblade. "I don't—I don't know." He hiccupped. "I just felt really sad after looking at it."

"Roxas's heart?"

He shook his head. "N-no. It's not him, this is different."

Lea rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…What do you want to do about it?"

Sora wiped away the remainder of his tears. He took a few shaky breaths, and answered "We should take it with us."

"Gotcha." Lea said. "Why don't we ask Peter if he knows anything?"

Sora nodded. They made their way out of the cave, each holding a part of the keyblade.

* * *

><p>By the time they saw Peter again, it was sunset and their feet were aching bad. He and the Lost Boys were in the middle of a treasure hunt again and they met at the base of a cliff.<p>

"Heya fellas!" Peter said, flying up to them. "How did exploring go?"

"It was great!" Sora replied cheerfully. "Oh, and…We wanted to ask you about something."

The forever youthful boy crossed his arms. "Go ahead."

Sora held up the two pieces of the keyblade. "Any idea who this belongs to?"

"Wha—Hey!" Peter exclaimed with wide eyes. "You found it! I thought that got swallowed in the storm a long time ago!"

"So you _do_ recognize it." Lea said.

Peter nodded. "That's Ven's treasure." He said. "One of his best friends gave it to him, that's what he told me."

Ven...As in, Ventus? One of the king's friends? "Sorry, Can you elaborate?"

The rabbit-costumed Lost Boy heard and approached them. "A long while back, we had this treasure chest we put things that were really important to us, the real treasures!"

"And Ven put that in the chest. He said it was alright since he's got Terra and Aqua, and that their best memories were still ahead of them." Peter continued. "But after he left, we found Aqua unconscious while _that _was split in half near the Indian Camp."

The bear-costumed Lost Boy joined in too. "She said it was okay though! She said their friendship won't be brokened so easily!"

"We decided to hold onto it, just in case." Peter said again. "But then this huge storm hit, and the chest it was in got washed out to sea. I thought it was gone for good!"

"That so…" Sora said. He thought for a second, eyes on the wooden keyblade. "You mind if we take it with us? I think we know a friend of Ven's."

Peter crossed his legs, scratching his hair. "Well…if it's a friend of his, I don't see why not."

Sora smiled. "Thanks for the help, Peter!"

"Anytime!".

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing really dramatic really happened, huh? Just trying to think up a kh3 scenario. It's pretty boring weh, but if it happens in canon I'll probably lose it and just lie on the floor and sob.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
